


Stay stay stay

by ylc



Series: Taylor Swift's song inspired AUs [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with Cas, Dean shows up at Sam's doorstep.</p>
<p>Another one-shot from my Taylor Swift's songs inspired series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay stay stay

**Author's Note:**

> A new little one-shot for the Taylor Swift’s songs collection. The song is so happy and cheery and yet, I managed to write angst. I’m not sure how I do it…  
> Anyway, enjoy?

When Sam opens the door to reveal his disgruntled looking older brother, he can’t help but sigh dramatically. He opens the door wider, allowing Dean to come in and shouts at Jess to get some ice cream. Dean glares at him, but doesn’t protest when Jess presents him with a huge bowl of chocolate ice cream. He collapses on the coach and starts eating, barely sparing a glance in Sam’s and Jess’ direction.

“Though night?” Jess asks with a playful smile and Sam rolls his eyes. His brother ignores them both.

Jess turns to Sam, pouting at having been denied her fun. Sam smiles at her and hugs her lightly, before heading towards his brother. His wife laughs before heading upstairs, leaving the brothers on their own.

“Okay, what happened this time?” Sam asks and when Dean reaches for the TV remote he takes it away, “no, we’re talking about it Dean.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it” Dean grumbles, trying to take the remote from him and Sam just holds it over his head, using his height in his advantage.

“Dean…”

“I got into a fight with Cas” Dean admits gruffly, stabbing the ice cream with the spoon viciously. Sam sighs.

“About what?”

Dean shrugs. Sam takes a deep breath, “Okay. Then what?”

“I came here” his brother responds. He places the bowl on the coffee table and turns to face his younger brother, “Sam, I fucked up.”

“Dean…”

“He’s gonna leave me. No way he’s going to stay after that.”

Sam sighs. They’ve been through this before, but every time his brother and Cas fight, Dean panics, sure that Cas will leave. Not that Sam can blame him really, since Dean’s past relationships never ended well, but things are different with Cas. Or so he hopes.

“He won’t, Dean. You love each other; and maybe things get a little complicated every now and then…”

“No, no, he’ll leave and I…”

Sam takes a deep breath and resigns himself to a long night trying to calm down his brother.

He should win ‘brother of the year’ for this.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Sam wakes up to the doorbell ringing. With a grunt, he drags himself out of the bed and goes to see who’s at the door at such unholy hour. On his way to the house’s entrance he checks on Dean, who’s asleep on the coach. His sleep is hardly restful, but at least he’s sleeping.

Sam could use some extra sleep after last night.

He opens the door and finds Cas on the other side. “Morning, Sam” the blue eyed man greats, “is Dean here?”

“He’s asleep” Sam answers and Cas frowns lightly.

“I see. Can I come in?”

Sam sighs. Why does he have to always pick up his brother messes? Well, that might not be fair, but…

“Hello Cas!” Jess greats enthusiastically, appearing next to them out of thin air, “do you want some coffee while you wait for your sleeping beauty to wake up?”

“Thank you Jess.” Cas responds, coming into the house, “Coffee would be lovely. I didn’t get a chance to make some before I came here” while Jess pours coffee for the three of the them, Cas carries on, “I didn’t realize Dean left last night.”

“How you missed that?” Sam asks, now glaring at his almost-brother-in-law. He likes Cas because he’s good to Dean, but seriously…

“After our fight he went into the kitchen and I headed towards the bedroom to wait for him, hoping we could settle things before going to sleep, but… I must have fallen asleep at some point.”

“Rough day at the hospital?” Jess asks, her tone sympathetic. Seeing she also works at the hospital, she can relate.

“Yes” Castiel responds, but doesn’t offer more information. He takes a sip of his coffee, looking contemplative, “I’m sorry if I woke you up” he says, in an afterthought, finally realizing is way too early for social visits.

“Never mind” Sam says; he’s more or less used to being woken up at unusual times. That’s why they always keep a pot of coffee ready, “the important thing is you’re here now and you can talk some sense into my brother.”

Castiel frowns, before turning his attention back to his cup, “I’m not sure if I should talk to your brother right now.”

“What?” Sam questions, surprised, “that’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”

Castiel worries his lip for a few seconds, “I just wanted to make sure he was okay. And that he hadn’t…” he gestures vaguely, “that he hadn’t left permanently. I figured that if he was staying with you, instead of driving to god-knows-where…”

Sam feels like slapping them both, since they both are complete idiots. Jess places a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down, smiling softly at him, “he wouldn’t do that to you, Cas” the female assures him and Castiel stares at them with such a vulnerable expression, that Sam feels bad for even entertaining the thought of slapping him.

Castiel shrugs hopelessly, “I wouldn’t blame him.”

And with that, Sam’s urge to slap some sense into his brother’s boyfriend returns. Their self-confidence issues are so serious that it’s not even funny. Maybe they should consult with that therapist from the hospital. The guy gives Sam the creeps, but Jess says he’s wonderful.

“Cas…”

“Cas!” Sam gets spared from giving Castiel some peep talk by Dean’s sudden appearance. His brother looks so relieved that Sam’s heart clenches. Those two are really made for each other.

“Hello Dean” Cas replies evenly and to the casual observer, he would seem unmoved. However, after so many years of association, Sam can read Castiel’s expressions pretty well (although admittedly not as well as Dean) and he knows he’s practically bursting with joy.

“I’m sorry about last night” Dean whispers, standing right in front of his boyfriend. Sam and Jess share a knowing look before quietly leaving them on their own to sort out their problems.

They’ll be fine now.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Dean shows at Sam’s door once again. This time however, he looks like he can barely contain his joy. He beams at his brother, before hugging him in an unusual display of emotion. Over Dean’s shoulder he can see Cas leaning against the car. The blue eyed man waves awkwardly and Sam returns the greeting before turning his attention back to his brother.

“Dean?”

“We’re getting married!” Dean announces happily before hugging him once again. Sam smiles and pats his back.

“That’s great news, Dean!” he says, “I’m happy for you.”

Dean just beams some more, before going back to his car to drag his boyfriend (fiancé) into the house. Sam shouts for Jess to get something to drink; they’ve got lots to celebrate.

Maybe this will convince both that the other isn’t leaving anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So… thoughts, anybody? I feel it’s a little too angsty and the ending is too vague, but I would love to hear your opinions!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> PS. If someone wants to suggest a song, you can leave it here, or you can look for me in tumblr as ylc1.


End file.
